


Friend till the End

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Murder, Possession, Refusal of Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: "People change. You have to let go of her. Cleo isn’t in there anymore.”--Joe isn't ready to let go of Cleo. Isn't ready to believe that she is gone.
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 11





	Friend till the End

"People change. You have to let go of her. Cleo isn’t in there anymore.”

Joe stared at Xisuma. For once, he had no words to describe the situation. No words to describe the bottomless pit his chest had become, the sheer shock that those words had caused him-

Ok, so maybe he did have the words to describe how he felt. That didn’t change the fact that he was speechless by the words his admin had told him. 

“I’m not trying to offend here, but is it possible that you may have gotten something wrong? In your logs, perhaps there’s a visual glitch,” Joe could hear the hysteria climbing in his voice.

After a pause, he continued speaking. “Did Cleo do this willingly? Did she choose to transform?”

“Unfortunately Joe, I can’t tell.”

Joe takes a moment to take in his surroundings. A small bunker hidden away about 2000 blocks away from spawn. Just him and the admin. 

Everyone else is dead. Cleo killed them.

How did this happen?

One day, Cleo was acting normal. The next, the chat was flooded with death messages, slaughtered by her hand.

When Joe saw Cleo, she had transformed. Elongated claws. Sharpened teeth. Her eyes had lost all sign of sentience, just rabid, insane, hunger.

When they made eye contact, there was a flash of recognition. Hesitation.

That hesitation saved Joe’s life, as he was teleported away to this bunker a moment after.

“I’m not giving up on her Xisuma. I apologize but I must kindly decline your offer of safety.”

“Joe listen to me, going out to attempt to communicate with her is a  _ death sentence. _ ”   
“I have to try.”

“Fine. Go. Good luck, you’ll need it.”

After a deep breath, Joe exited the bunker and came face to face with Cleo. Is she even Cleo anymore? She is, she had to be.

“My wonderful zombified friend, it’s me, Joe of the Hills! Surely you recogni-”

Cleo lunged, claws aimed straight for his neck. He wasn’t prepared for a fight. 

He dropped to the ground, dead. 

For once, the poet’s words could not touch the hearts of those who needed to hear them. 


End file.
